Legend of Ender II - The Shadow Menace
by Ender NightBlade
Summary: Sequel to Legend of Ender. Ender is on the path to locate the Master Gemstones, but what kinds of perils await him? Cover art by xEnderAwesomex. Now with added spacetime shenanigans and oddly useless predicaments! Second book out of several. Always accepting OCs.
1. Intro

So, guys, welcome to the sequel to _**Legend of Ender**_!

If you didn't read that, then you are probably going to miss something, and/or this story will make no sense.

Anyway, just to bring you up to speed

[insert super-fast garbled message here]

There. If you want more help, just remember what I said in slow motion.

The story will start soon.

I did not specify how long "soon" is.

See you!

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	2. 1- Ender I - The Clearing

**_PART I: FROST'S SAPPHIRE_**

As the small team walked through the woods, they found a clearing.

It was decided this was a good time for a break. It was getting dark, and everyone was exhausted and tired.

Well, almost everyone.

Ender sat atop a tree, overseeing everyone.

He knew the shadows were out there, watching, waiting.

And he knew that he would come for them.

Only time would tell when.

* * *

In the morning, the group soon came across a dirt path, leading to what seemed to be some sort of village.

It was a bit on the small side, with a large outdoor pool in one corner of the clearing in which it was situated, with dormitories in the north, followed by a thick forest.

It was almost like some sort of camp.

And they settled there for the time being.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **In this part of the story, I will be covering Master Gemstones 3, 4 and 5, as in the last one I did 1 and 2. The three here will be: Frost's Sapphire (Ice power), Sacred Topaz (Hokage/Light power) and Forest Emerald (Plant/Light power).**_

 _ **Anyway, see you later!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	3. 1- Frost I - Clear Mind

Frost's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't stop thinking about that vision he had. He knew he had to tell Ender, but at the same time he felt that if he told someone…

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the group in front of them until his brother stopped him.

He looked up at the group. The supposed leader, tall and broad-shouldered, talking to Ender. A slightly creepy figure standing just behind.

But the third, a girl, was looking at him.

As they made eye contact, a strange peace came over him, and his mind was cleared.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **You have no idea what I went through writing this. First I didn't know what to do, then how to put it, THEN I wrote it in the wrong perspective, and then I ended up here.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	4. 1- Xena I - Glow

It was the next day, and the group had settled quite well.

At least, as well as they could.

Some residents were still slightly uncomfortable, even hostile, towards Ender, Xena and Conner, but Frost and Blaze (once they decided to stay in tiger form) were not bothered too much.

Xena looked across the room at Izzy, sitting on her bed with Frost curled up next to her. Izzy had been kind to everyone, but only when nobody else had been around. She was shy, hiding behind long black hair and rounded black spectacles.

Xena turned her attention to the window, seeing Ender sitting outside in the dark on the windowsill. His eyes seemed to glow brighter than before, illuminating the window behind.

Ender-folk didn't really need to sleep, but being part human left Xena with the urge to rest.

And so she lay, and slept the rest of the night away.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And so this passes relatively well so far!**_

 _ **I sometimes struggle with keeping events in time, due to the fact that the chapter chart I have at school is not updated to the latest version.**_

 _ **Oh, and btw, click off if you don't want spoilers.**_

 _ **SPOILERS!**_

 _ **This book, in the second part, we will see our first shadow attack.**_

 _ **/SPOILERS!**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	5. 1- Izzy I - Heartpulse

As Izzy sat on her bed, she wondered again about who exactly these new people were. The twin tigers she really liked, especially the bluish one, and the kind girl across the room. But they were all strange in a way.

The red tiger seemed to glow slightly, and the blue seemed too cold to be alive. There were rumors the girl stuck all her belongings to the ceiling so nobody could get to them. The two guys, however, were the strangest. One seemed to radiate a cross between confidence and fear, and the other…

He who never slept, eyes ablaze, watching the sky. She felt a certain connection to him, as if their meeting was fated to happen, scripted somewhere in time, a bigger role to play than she ever imagined.

Of course, it was she who had a rare and magical power. But she had yet to unlock it.

And, as she thought, off somewhere lost in the depths of time, a pulsing pink light began to glow on a strange item, gliding silently through the subspace.

The sixth of many was soon to light.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **It is so damn late right now you will not ebelive I'm so tired.**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ender… o… zzzzzzzzz…**_


	6. 1- Frost II - Vision

As Frost lay calm, a vision came to him.

He was running, alongside others, Ender trapped in the grip of two large guys, with the one they met before overseeing.

Change. Now he was being held by his arms, unable to move, but Ender was thrown into the large pool behind.

Change. A shrieking scream, bubbling, fizzing, splashes, and a single floating skull.

Change. The big man picking up a blue stone in front of him, and freezing into an ice block.

Blackout.


	7. 1- Blaze I - The Eye

Blaze, in case you didn't know, can see the unseen. And at this moment, this talent was incredibly useful.

There was a strange floating orb, watching Ender and the others. He knew no-one else could see it, but he kept it to himself anyway. He felt there was something familiar about it, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

Blaze turned his attention across the road to the building where Xena and his brother were, with that girl. Being able to see the unseen also allowed him to gauge how good or important someone was, as he could watch into their souls. But he couldn't see the future.

That talent, he knew, lay within his brother.

Tired from a long day, Blaze curled up to sleep.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry for the long(ish) wait!**_

 _ **This story will be split into three parts, by the way. We are currently in the first.**_

 _ **Also, I didn't upload this on top of the other story just because I don't want the whole thing to be too long. And they're completely different stories!**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	8. 1- Izzy II - Strange Girl

As Izzy slept, she dreamt. She saw a bright green field, an open plain, and felt a surge of exhilaration. She ran forwards, forwards into the long grass, unaware of the dark presence tailing her.

Suddenly, the field was gone, and she was standing in a dark hall with a figure standing before her. She seemed younger than she was before, but Izzy did not remember this moment.

As she raised her hands, a bright pink light flew from her heart, hitting the shadow in front of her, and lighting up her surroundings. As the shadow faded, she felt herself fading, vanishing.

Had she just… witnessed a memory? From her own lost past?

 **WAKE UP.**

The words slapped her across the face, and she woke with a start. Two girls she knew, and considered to be her friends, were leaning over her bed. One was holding a large water balloon, the other a long, sharp needle. They gestured over to the girl in the corner, who was still asleep.

Izzy immediately knew what they were planning. And she didn't like it. But she went along with it, because they were the only 'friends' she had.

The girls were next to the girl's bed, when she said:

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

Immediately, she jumped from the bed to the ceiling, and threw a short, sharp object at the balloon, bursting it in their hands and soaking the girls. The girl jumped down, and, for a moment, Izzy thought she saw a glint of madness in her eye, along with a glint of purple.


	9. 1- Foxy I - Beyond3r

Foxy sat in his lab, up atop the mountain, observing, waiting for the moment to press the button. His hand hovered over the button anxiously. His other hand was dong complex experiments that may or may not grant him eternal life. And with a pair of synthetic robot hands he was building a prototype suit of mecha-armor.

That was where the button came in. The armor would fly though dimensions and attach itself to Ender, making him invincible.

Foxy pushed the button away, and instead focused on locating the next Gemstones.

Oh, he knew. When he saw the red stone Ender had in hand when he emerged from the dungeon, he knew that that was one of the legendary Master Gemstones. Only those blessed could wield them. And only Foxy knew how to find them.

And so, he began to send a message.


	10. Info I - SPOILERS!

Been a while since I talked to you all this way. So how are you all doing? Good?

Anyway, this chapter contains mass spoilers for the entire series (a bit), so if you want to know what might happen three books from now, welcome!

 _Note: I don't actually know what's going to happen three books from now, in chapter ten of A Ruined Future (Book 5). Sorry._

Anyway, I'll give you three lines to click off the chapter (or go to the next one if it's up when you're reading this).

…1

…2

…3

 _ **Spoilers START**_

Ender's younger brother (name hidden) will appear in this book, but have his memory wiped.

At around Chapter 20-23, Ender is dissolved in water.

There is a strange kid who is obsessed with trees in Part 2 of this book.

Another Hokage is also discovered in this book: this one is frozen in ice.

 _Note: Conner and Sonake are Hokages. Remember them from the start of the first book?_

The strange emblem floating through space is the Master's Shield. It is connected to Ender.

The suit of armor Foxy is building is going to be majorly involved much later on in the series.

I will personally make an appearance in Chapter 66 (near the end of Part 3).

Blaze and Frost will STILL have the same number of chapters, with five each in this book (last book it was 3).

This story will be a nice, round 70 chapters long.

Ender has way less chapters in this story, simply due to the fact that in the last book he was the only character at the start, leaving him with a lot more chapters.

There is the exact same amount of these info chapters (3).

There is the same amount of backstories (2).

Dan and Alex will be making a reappearance from the last book, but both have changed a lot. Especially Alex…

Foxy has become an eStalker.

Ender cannot be killed. His will is too strong for him to die. He will just come back and kill you (remember what happened to Sonake around Chapter 13 of the first book? Something like that will happen).

I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just following a script I set out for myself.

This story is split into three parts.

In this book, Xena has more chapters than anybody else, including Ender!

In book 16, Ender will somehow end up in a haunted pizzeria.

In book 15, Ender somehow ends up in a village drained of color.

In book 17, Ender drops into Termina for almost no reason whatsoever.

Book 5 will show the biggest amount of time travel ever. With tons of people coming through. Four of which are in some way related to Ender.

Also, a large group of robots will come through time.

In the next book (The Master Gemstones), Ender locates and obtains five gemstones, with only two remaning.

Ender, in case you didn't read the last book, can break the fourth wall at a moment's notice.

Most of Ender's team can break the fourth wall without a moment's notice.

I am still just sitting here waiting for Ender to break the fifth wall and come and be my friend…

Anyway, I think that's enough for now. So…

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	11. 1- Conner I - Recognition

As Conner and Ender walked along, he couldn't help but notice that Ender seemed a bit ill-at-ease, like he was anticipating something, or sensing that something wasn't right. Or maybe…

Ender froze, eyes wide. Conner looked, and saw something deep within those deep amethyst eyes.

Recognition.

Ender sensed that someone he knew was nearby.

As Ender and Conner sat at an empty table in the canteen room, Xena and Blaze joined them, followed by Frost, dragging Izzy behind him.

Ender, of course, still sat silently, that troubled look still upon his face.

And Conner could only watch.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **It has been a while guys! How you all doing? Good? Great!**_

 _ **I'm actually feeling pretty good (for a change) because I actually managed to get some sleep. I suggest you try it sometime, it's really satisfying.**_

 _ **Also, for some reason, I don't think I'm getting notifications about reviews to the story any more. I might be, but I don't know.**_

 _ **Anyway, either everybody is avoiding the last chapter (spoilers) or aren't reviewing.**_

 _ **Still, see you laters!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	12. 1- Ender II - Little Brother

In case you didn't know, ender-folk have a sort of sense within them, which allows them to tell whether another ender-folk is of the same group (of which there are six), what family they are of (seven a group), and who they are.

The sense Ender was having was that this person was someone he had known once, but not for very long, and he could sense that they were related. But he also felt that they had lost their way, their thoughts.

And Ender had to merely look around to find them.

For, at the far end of the table next to them, was a tanned boy with dark hair. Almost like Ender, but not quite. Slightly younger, around ten, same as many others in the "camp", but still didn't quite fit in.

After a short ask around, Ender found out that the boy, Jacko (nobody knew his real name, so they just called him that), had turned up six years ago, a young boy with no memory. He had an aversion to water, a sort of instinct, and only remembered a dark void, yellowy rocks and a boy, leaning over him, eyes bright purple.

Now how does that sound familiar?

Ender's younger brother had also disappeared six years ago, vanished while nobody was watching.

But Ender wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

And that "coincidence" kept him up at night, thinking. Pulsing.

Knowing.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So, I had a random idea to add in Ender's little brother to the story. Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAAZY!**_

 _ **Sorry.**_

 _ **I wanna get a lot of things done today, so…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	13. 1- Blaze II - Walk - OC NOTE!

As Ender walked away, Blaze decided to stay near his brother and, by extension, Izzy. He wasn't too shocked when Xena walked with them as well.

They just walked around, all talking with one another. Izzy was a hard person not to like, with her quiet but kind attitude and her calming voice, she just walked and talked.

Blaze looked at Frost, and knew that something had changed within his brother. Something inside.

Maybe…

No. It couldn't be.

Blaze forgot about it.

But then, as they reached the edge of the forest, Izzy stopped by a tree and asked an unexpected question.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm still accepting OCs! Here is the form from the last book, in case you didn't get that one. I also fixed it a little. Looking forward to hearing from you!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_

Name:

Species:

Power/Ability:

Appearance:

Personality:

Like:

Dislike:

Weapons:

Basic backstory (so I have a basis to work around):

Other:

 _Note: Backstory may be changed to fit with story._

 _Note2: You can submit multiple OCs._

 _Note3: You can submit OCs that exist in other stories, videos, games and/or shows. They don't have to be original, they just have to work._


	14. 1- Izzy III - Coincidence

"So, how did you all get here?"

The group stopped. There was nobody in earshot, so Izzy decided it was safe to ask.

"Huh?" replied Xena, confused.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I can tell you're not from around here."

"Well, you're right on that. But…"

"I just…"

"You wanted us to tell you about ourselves?"

Izzy just nodded quietly.

"Well, I don't see why not. Who first?"

Blaze and Frost went first, telling Izzy the story of how they met Ender and Xena, and how they revealed their true power.

When they finished, Izzy was speechless. She believed their story, but, more importantly, she remembered that her father had been caught in a lab accident.

The last two subjects…

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Aaaand Imma stop it right there.**_

 _ **In case you are keeping up with the rest of the series, this chapter may seem quite similar to Chapter 2 of the Past Forgotten. That's probably because I wrote that one today as well.**_

 _ **In case you haven't read it, TPF is a side story/backstory in which the entirety of Ender's team sits around a fire on multiple occasions, and one tells a story about their past. The first two chapters (mentioned in-book) will be, first, from Adrian's perspective (an OC from AssassinPerson, a good friend), and, secondly, from Xaria (or Xici)'s point of view (Xici is Ender's future daughter).**_

 _ **Anyway, too many spoilers! Gotta save those for the Info chapters!**_

 _ **K then, see you in the next book!**_

 _ **End- ########**_

 _ **/NEW MESSAGE FROM Dark_Ender/**_

 _ **/-I am still here  
/-Do not forget  
/-I am forever a part of the whole  
/-I cannot be left behind**_

 _ **\MESSAGE END/**_

 _ **-er OUT!**_


	15. 1- Past I - The Lab

Oh, it was long ago…

The man in the white coat was working on something big. A way to create life after death.

It seemed almost unreal, but he had experience in the supernatural.

For example, his daughter. As soon as she first spoke, she was different. Unique, even.

And now, the two cubs. One red as flame, one icy-blue. And their 'power' was stranger. For they had been born with strange powers, born from a legend long passed.

And then, something went off.

He walked past the tigers and, with his new technology under his coat, he pressed a button and vanished into the underground.

Seconds later, an explosion resonated. The scientists ran around flailing, trying to fix the problem, but to no avail. For then, the entire building went up in flames, with them inside. A boom, then nothing.

The man watched from a distance, then walked up to the two damaged cubs. They seemed broken, parts of their heads missing, as well as some legs and body parts.

He pulled out his machinery, and went to work giving them a new life.

They would be his first subjects, perfect creations, and guaranteed not to go rogue like the Cyber-Human projects did.

Ah, and there was a thought.

He wondered what they were doing.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **In case you didn't realise, the lab is the same one Blaze and Frost were in in the last book! There's memories.**_


	16. 1- Ender III - Determination

Ender sat atop the tallest tree, watching the village down below. He was watching one person in particular.

Ender could tell that he knew someone was watching him, as he was always glancing behind him, around, but seeing nobody. But Ender couldn't tell if he knew he was there, and just throwing him off the trail.

Ender thought back to six years ago, back to when it all began.

Or, at least, he tried.

Emotion, something he had not felt for a long time, clouded his mind. He had not felt it for six long years, and the pain of all the departure had scarred him. He remembered.

He had no longer wanted to remember that moment. He had sworn to become powerful by trusting in himself. At that moment, Ender changed.

He had grown from that moment.

He was strong.

He looked into the now setting sun, and was filled with determination.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And knowing that the mouse would find a way to melt the crystal around the cheese using the microwave, I made a random Undertale reference.**_

 _ **It's good to see that people like the story, and that someday I may fill them with determination.**_

 _ **And teach them to cook without blowing up their houses.**_

 _ **I should stop with the references.**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_

 _ **PS) beware of annoying dog. :3 -tem**_


	17. 1- Xena II - Memory Fragment

As Xena watched Izzy, she could, strangely, see images, memories, and thin lines binding them all together. It was as if each action they had made had formed the way the world went, and one event led to another…

If Blaze and Frost hadn't been taken into the lab, then they wouldn't have met Ender, and then, further down the line, Izzy.

If the Hokages hadn't attacked the End, nobody would have met Ender, and Xena herself would be just as unknown.

If Xena hadn't met Ender, then…

Then…

She stopped.

She thought back to when she first met Ender.

Oh, how long ago that was... seven, eight years?

As she looked deeper, she remembered more...

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And that's done! Sorry this is so late, I was busy watching SAO (Sword Art Online if you didn't know) and trying to find a way to set myself on fire using friction, rage and brainpower.**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm a weird guy.**_

 _ **And also always watching YouTube.**_

 _ **So there's that.**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_

 _ **(PS: I have a plotline worked out, but near the end I will introduce the first "Split Chapter", showing two points of view (alternatively, of course))**_

 _ **(PPS: I'm not giving the cookies back)**_

 _ **(PPPS: Kaka Karrot Cake am no real super sand)**_


	18. 1- Past II - Blood Pact

Oh, it all started long ago…

Well, not so long ago. Only about six, seven years, actually.

Ender and Xena went to the same "school", but that's not what we are looking for.

Anyway, they hardly knew each other, but Xena was being cornered. And so Ender, being a surprisingly brave seven-year-old, jumped in and threw off the assault.

Soon after, Ender was cornered, and Xena helped him out.

Now, here is the important part.

After they introduced themselves to each other, they decided to make a permanent pact. One that, in all of time, nobody had ever been able to break.

"We swear, by the blood upon our hands…"

"We shall watch over one another…"

"By the blood, let this be written…"

"Forever into the Scripts of Time."

They pressed their cut hands together, and a snake of light emerged, intertwining their fates forevermore.

But, soon after, Xena vanished.

And all Ender had to remember her by was a strangely-shaped scar on the hand he had cut.

 _ **Back in the present…**_

Xena looked down at her hand, examining the strange scar for certainly the millionth time. It was so familiar to her, it was like it was yesterday.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well then, what we just witnessed was a Blood Pact. It is a sacred ritual, and, despite many attempts, no-one has ever managed to break one.**_

 _ **Remember the Bloodsword from the first book? Yeah, you need to bear a scar from a Blood Pact to be able to wield it at full strength (otherwise it just sinks into the ground).**_

 _ **Also, this series is so much larger than just these books. There's also a certified Wiki I own which contains many things not included in the stories, as well as random things from a friend of mine.**_

 _ **I think it should still be accessible from the poll on my Info page. By all means, check it out. It's hundreds of pages of really cool and random stuff, and it all somehow links back to Ender.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's enough talking. I have a page to update!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_

 _ **(PS. Do not listen to Dark Ender. He will lead you down the wrong path.)**_


	19. 1- Izzy IV - Sharpshooter

As Izzy watched Xena, she began to see faint images, almost photos, floating around her head.

She had little time to wonder, though, as a commotion was occurring nearby.

At a glance, Ender seemed to have been grabbed by a familiar looking figure, and was struggling to get away from the pool…

Water.

Of course. Why didn't she notice sooner? The eyes gave it all away. Someone probably noticed.

Izzy looked over at Xena, who was standing perfectly still.

Suddenly, Xena's arm moved with the same incomprehensible speed she was known for, and a sharp, glowing object flew out, across the plain…

And hit one of a large mob, causing him to vanish into black.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Quick note, but in case you didn't notice, I uploaded a "Battle Royale" type story, in which characters from all across my series will battle.**_

 _ **Anyway, seems fitting to mention that about half of the people in that mob are actually shadows in disguise, and one has corrupted that boy from near the start of the book (remember him? Not the thin one, the other one) and is forcing him to kill Ender.**_

 _ **So there's that.**_

 _ **Also, SPOILER, but Ender is going to die soon.**_

 _ **Again.**_

 _ **I know. It's annoying. But I want to give people feels.**_

 _ **Laters!**_

 _ **Ender…**_

 _ **?: OUT!**_


	20. 1- Battle I - Sacrifice

With lightning speed, Xena threw a kunai, lodging it in the ribcage of a shadow.

 **BATTLE START!**

Xena ran at full speed, sword in one hand, and went into a frenzy, swinging the long blade through wave after wave of shadow, getting closer to Ender with every step…

Something grabbed her from behind. A seething black mass, black tentacles, waves climbing…

A fireball came out of nowhere and the shadow's grip faltered, allowing enough time for a powerful backhand swing with the flat of the blade, followed by a strike to the head.

Ender got closer to the edge, and, with both swords in hand, looked at Xena.

It seemed he was going to say something, but instead indicated both Frost and Izzy.

Frost, who was rushing forward, froze in his tracks.

And Ender hurled himself into the water.

 **Battle End.**

The water became a fizzing mass, Ender's flesh dissolving into nothing, his bones breaking down at an incredible rate.

Soon, all that was left was a clean skull.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Oh no! Ender died!...**_

 _ **Again.**_

 _ **Nothing really to say, except…**_

 _ **ENDER OUT!**_


	21. 1- Shadows I - Dark Throne

_A dark figure sat upon a black throne. At his sides, ten thrones stood, eight occupied, two in rubble._

 _He felt the power of the enemy fade into almost nothing, and a void of grief opened in his wake. It felt wonderful._

 _He stared through a void of dark, glimpsing the future, knowing the past._

 _And he looked forward, watching a hateful apprentice streak black lightning across the bleak sky of a deserted planet, towards a distant blue marble._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So, our old enemy is still watching.**_

 _ **Sorry these chapters are getting really short, I have lots of homework to do, and my parents won't stop bugging me…**_

 _ **Meh.**_

 _ **Anyway, I need your help.**_

 _ **I need to make Ender's final army as large as possible, so somehow this series is going to extend into at least 30 books. At the moment, I need four game series that I haven't listed down below.**_

 _ **I have:  
Sonic  
Mario  
Mega Man  
Pokémon  
Drawn to Life  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
Legend of Zelda  
Undertale  
Earthbound/Mother  
Solatorobo**_

 _ **Anything you can think of that I didn't mention?**_ _ **Just put it into your review down below. I might add it!**_

 _ **Anyway, see you next time!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	22. 1- Shaden I - Deep Thought

As Shaden streaked through the cosmos towards his target, he thought back to when he felt that power, the one that mirrored his own.

That had convinced him to back off, at least for now.

He shook his head, forgetting the thought.

He knew the master was watching him, and decided to soar faster towards that approaching blue marble.

He felt like something big was going to happen.

As he flew, he failed to notice some large chunks of bright white rock and, in the very centre, a glowing black shield, almost an emblem.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And there we have it! Another chapter!**_

 _ **So, I managed to remember what those four books were going to be!**_

 _ **You'll have to wait through about 25 books to get to those, though. I mean, is it ever that easy?**_

 _ **I don't know what I'm doing, I'm tired as all hell…**_

 _ **(Off-Screen: YES I HAVE BRUSHED BY TEETH STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT!)**_

 _ ***sigh* anyway…**_

 _ **Ender O-o… zzz**_

 _ **zzzZZZzzz**_

 _ **Z**_


	23. 1- Izzy V - Grave

Izzy stood staring silently at the makeshift grave she had made. It was nothing special, just a patch of dirt with a large slab. But it was all that she could manage.

She looked over. The only people who came to see the "service" were the four who came with him. The girl, the tigers, and the strange boy. They seemed more familiar now than ever before. And yet she still didn't know their names.

Something very strange was happening to the girl. She was staring down at her right hand, at a medium-sized scar on her palm. Izzy didn't know why, but she could feel something emanating from it.

And she placed his skull on top of the headstone, completing the grave.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **It will be a while until we hear from Ender again… SOON.**_

 _ **Anyway, those of you who have been around for a while know that I published my first story (a Minecraft one) on 10122014 (10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December 2015), and that date in 2015 is coming up soon! So I guess that will be one year of writing stories for you lovely people to enjoy!**_

 _ **In other news, the next Battle Royale chapter will be coming out on the same day!**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_

 _ **PS: I put temmies in yuor house!1!**_


	24. 1- Frost III - Black Lines

Frost sat and stared at the solitary grave, staring into Ender's open skull.

Frost, strangely, felt more empty than that skull. He was empty, broken. He looked over at Xena, and swore he saw a glimpse of a tear in her eye. Frost could tell just by looking that she had promised something to Ender long ago… a sort of deal.

The strange scar on her right hand began to glow red, and three small red lines crawled out, going up her arm, tracing some faint black symbols, making them bolder, glowing black.

She opened her eyes, and they were glowing bright purple.

Frost only watched.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well then, what do you think of that? Those lines are very special, very powerful.**_

 _ **Also, I may or may not edit OCs so that they have extra powers (Like Xena now having Magic Line, a powerful spellcasting technique used by the most powerful Ender-folk) and Conner now having memory-restoration abilities.**_

 _ **Meh, anyways…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	25. 1- Blaze III - Perspective

Blaze saw… something.

It was hazy. He couldn't exactly make out what it was. But he knew it looked familiar.

He called out to it. Nothing happened.

He called again. Nothing happened.

He reached out to touch it.

Something flashed through his mind.

 **NO.**

He recoiled, burned for a second.

That one second, it was like his mind was on fire.

He saw the world, all existence, and himself next to it.

Then he was back in his own body.

And he felt something stir within him.

And the invisible figure became that little bit more real.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well then.**_

 _ **It seems Dark Ender has escaped confinement.**_

 _ **Keep an eye out for h**_

 **Too late.**

 **I'm already here.**


	26. 1- Xena III - Power - Co-Host!

Xena felt a strange power coursing through her veins. It was indescribable, foreign, and yet familiar at the same time. It seemed ancient, like the Earth itself, and as she opened her eyes, she saw a strange black marking on her right hand, ending just past the wrist and glowing with inner energy.

She closed her eyes and focused further.

And the entire world responded with a gust of wind.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **We're getting close now! Almost at the end of Part One of this story!**_

 _ **I want to, again, thank all of you for the support that you are giving the story, and say again that all of this wouldn't have been possible without you and your encouragement. So, truly, thank you!**_

 _ **On a side note, I have made Dark Ender my co-host for the stories from now forward. Hopefully he doesn't try to kill anyone…**_

 **For the last time, no.**

 _ **Good. Anyway…**_

 **Can I do the outro?**

 _ **Fine.**_

 **Enders OUT!**


	27. 1- Izzy VI - Believe

Izzy stood silently, a look of what seemed to be pain on her face. She didn't know why, but she felt as if something had gone very wrong. A sort of balance, gone.

And, as she looked down at the final remnant of what was once a brave hero, she knew that this couldn't be the end.

And she prayed.

She closed her eyes, and prayed that this was not the end.

 _Ender… Come back to us. We need you here._

She began to hear other voices.

 _Hey, Ender. You can't give up now!_

 _We were so close to meeting, and you stop now?_

 _Brother… return to us…_

 _I ALREADY MADE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!_

 _we're with you all the way, kid._

 _ **Trust us, Ender…**_

 **You are stronger that you know.**

 **W** _a_ _ **k**_ **e** _ **u**_ **p** _._

Something lit up within her.

 _Ender… All these people… they believe in you. We believe in you. I believe in you. All that's left is…_

 _You just gotta believe in you, OK? I hope that makes sense._

And, as if an echo, a faint voice called across to her…

… _m not… …one yet…_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So many people calling out to him… and we know that he is fine, because this guy…**_

 _ **This guy is unbelievably hard to kill. He just won't stay down for long. Even when you think you've got him… he just comes right back, no questions asked.**_

 **We should know. After all…**

 _ **We are him.**_

 _ **We are what he sees when he goes into the dark sleep, of only for an instant, but he knows we are always watching. And, if you listen carefully enough…**_

 **You can hear us, telling the story, directing everything. It gets boring after a while.**

 **But true enjoyment is not one of the things you can find in the short dream of a book or a game.**

 _ **The meaning lies at the end of the long game of Reality, and it just takes us so, so long to get there, that, by the end…**_

 **We have forgotten entirely.**

 _ **So, we've rambled for quite a bit. Thank you for reading.**_

 **Anyway…**

 _ **Enders OUT!**_


	28. 1- Ender IV - SAVE

Ender.

Ender was there.

Floating, drifting in the expanse of the void.

He felt something, someone calling out to him.

He saw faces. Drifting, in and out, fading, returning.

Some he knew, some he didn't, and some he felt like he had seen before.

He heard voices. Calling to him.

 _Don't give up._

 _Don't leave me here._

 _Please come back._

 _All these people believe in you._

 _I haven't even met you yet._

 _So close. Come on._

 _I couldn't save you…_

 _Come back…_

 _Ender._

Now, just a few voices.

All of his friends.

Xena, looking paler than usual, deep in a trance.

Frost, eyes glowing with inward hatred.

Blaze, shaking uncontrollably.

Izzy, staring into nothing.

Conner, on one knee, sword to the ground.

He felt something tug on him.

There was someone else.

Someone he knew.

 _Ender… come on, bro. Death ain't got nothing on you. You beat them before, who says you can't do it again?_

And he felt something begin to glow.

He stood, a bright light shining from his chest, covering everything. Ender felt himself being pulled, dragged back into the physical world.

 _I'm far from done here._

 _That's the spirit._

And, as the light faded, he saw he was standing above what looked to be a grave.

He saw all of his friends.

And he saw his brother.

There was a massive huddle, as the seven all tried to hug him. For some reason.

Once they all walked off, Ender made up his mind.

Time to go.

But, before that, he turned and looked at the skull on the rock. He knew whose it was.

"Damn. I look good."

 _ **Later, after everyone had stopped crying…**_

Ender was standing at the fork in the road. Everyone was standing beside him.

Just as they were about to set off, back down the road, two figures came running up to him.

Izzy and Endin had decided to come with them, as they felt they were needed.

And so they went.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Alright! We're almost done with Part One of this story! It will be in three, in case I didn't mention that in Chapter Two. I think I did.**_

 **Yes you did.**

 _ **Thank you, Dark.**_

 **No prob.**

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **We are pretty much done for now!**_

 **By the way, the reason Endin was able to get some of his memories back (he hasn't got all of them yet for plot reasons) was because of all the concentration of power going through the area. Enderfolk are very sensitive to that sort of thing.**

 _ **Enders OUT!**_


	29. 1- Foxy II - Reveal - End of I

Foxy sat in his lab, watching the procession with a small smile.

He knew that Ender was more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. And, with his help, Ender could become better. Faster. Stronger.

He turned to look at his handiwork.

There, in the back of his lab, stood a tall, black suit of armour. It was strange, but he felt the power radiating off of it already.

Now then.

Next order of business, locating Ender's next target.

It didn't take him long. Ender was already on his way there.

Before he could celebrate, however, an alarm went off on his computer.

The eye.

He looked into the screen, and saw Ender staring into it.

Disabling the invisibility screen, Foxy spoke quietly into the microphone.

Then he realised that the screen was completely dark.

In any case, Foxy knew what he had to do.

Silently, he sent half a map to Blaze, and the other half to Frost.

And prayed that they would stay safe.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Alright then! The Beyond3r armour is pretty much complete, but won't see a proper use until about one or two books from now.**_

 _ **Ender now knows that Foxy has been following him.**_

 _ **Ender has also obtained the Third Gemstone (Izzy found it in his skull after Frost froze everything).**_

 **And we are done with Part One!**

 **In the next part, we will introduce one or two new characters, the Fifth Gemstone, and more!**

 _ **So then…**_

 **Enders OUT!**


	30. Filler I - Collapse of Space-Time

The team trudged forward, onward to their next destination.

The dark force in the distance sat and stared, watching, waiting.

A small hole opened somewhere in time and space, causing a young girl to topple onto the grass.

Far in a time yet to be, a shaking hole in space-time snapped shut.

In a cave far away, a figure, maybe two, sat encased in an icy crystal, a long purple sceptre standing in the centre of a round room.

In a time yet to be, a dark-robed madman took a step into a black hole.

A hole opened in the middle of a forest, and a tall girl fell through, war in her eyes, and a tall robot fell after her, shattered into many pieces.

The dark force on its dark throne, eight presences beside him. Two, gone forever.

The team reached their next destination.


	31. 2- Ender V - What is even - MOAR CO-HOST

**Part TWO – God Dammit Jason**

Ender looked forwards, and lay his eyes upon the abomination of a village that lay before him.

It was big, to say the least. There were cottages on top of blocks of flats, cottages on top of other cottages, blocks of flats on top of cottages, blocks of flats laying sideways and balancing other blocks of flats on them while balancing on a block of flats, houses on trees, trees coming through the rooves of houses, even trees growing off the sides of other trees. With houses attached to them.

There were zeppelins, radio towers, and strange floating concoctions that nobody knew what to do with them.

In short, total chaos.

And Ender fell in love with it immediately.

He hardly even noticed the shady figure staring at him from beneath a badly damaged tree, eyes glowing like bright green coals.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So, here we go! Into the second part of the story! You'll find out why the part has a name like THAT later.**_

 **I like this place. This place is cool. I want to live in this place.**

 **Hmm. I wonder what happens next… oh wait. I already know.**

 _ **Sorry, Chara, wrong timeline. This is my timeline. And my DET surpasses even yours.**_

…

 **Let's just do this later, OK?**

 _ **Good idea. Wait, how are you out of hospital already?**_

 **Time rollback. I undid the bit where I ri-**

 _ **OK THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT! No need to give us any gory details on how you dismemebered (that's on purpose) Dark.**_

 **Let's just do the damn outro.**

 _ **Fine.**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	32. 2- Xena IV - Stare

And Xena was already off, bounding between the comically arranged buildings and trees, without a care in the world.

The people down below seemed not too disturbed by the occurrences, but Xena was too busy not caring about a thing in the world to notice. There was one person, however, that seemed less than content. He was staring accusingly at her, and she had absolutely no idea why. But, in any case, she ended up sitting down on top of the tallest of the trees, which also happened to sit by a large balloon, and poked up from inside of what could be assumed to be some kind of shrine.

She wasn't sure how, but she had a strange ability. Almost like telepathy, but only a little. It was like a sort of empathy link, allowing her to communicate with a certain person over any distance or worldly barriers. And Ender had said that they should find a place to live, as they would probably be here for a while.

She'd actually spotted a good place, not too far, a couple streets away from the trees. Medium height, wood-coloured wooden walls, just about big enough for everyone to stay in the one.

Perfect.

She also spotted a certain familiar presence – or was it two…?

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Those of you who have read the previous stories may guess who these two are. In case you didn't, I'll be revealing in the next chapter, and the one after they will have their own.**_

 _ **In case you can't remember these two, just think Ice-Child and Demon-Child.**_

 **But that's-**

 **SHUT UP, CHARA!**

 _ **Well, while that's happening, I'll take the time to notify of a possible short stories collection I'll be maybe posting. I just want to know first from you guys if you think it's a good idea. All you need to do is post a note alongside your review down below, saying what you think of the idea, and, if you like it, maybe a suggestion of a name. I came up with a few already, but I'm not sure.**_

 _ **So, yeah. As always…**_

 _ **Enders OUT!**_


	33. 2- Blaze IV - Familiar faces

Blaze sat at the window staring out at the world outside.

For the first time in ages, he was bored.

He looked around. He saw his brother was asleep. Not surprising, as it was so early. Izzy was next to him. He had no objection. Both Xena and Ender had the same expression on their faces: ( _ **no, not love. Not yet, anyway)**_ pure, unadulterated excitement. They were obviously happy to be there.

But Blaze just sat by the window, watching, wait-

Wait.

Wait…

As he looked into the crowd, he saw a familiar face. Very familiar. It had been a while since they had seen each other, but he knew that that face only meant one thing.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And, here we go! Old characters being brought back! Let's see if anyone remembers the two there (yes, there are two of them there), and if, further, can guess what they're doing!**_

 **I think I remember these guys…**

 **I don't. Who are those clowns?**

 _ **We'll see next chapter.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Enders OUT!**_

 _ **PS. I published the short-story story anyway. Check it out.**_


	34. 2- Dan I - Bold Return

_**Time for some more familiar faces…**_

We are now watching this strange fellow. He seems happy, but also very determined to find something… or someone.

He is deep in conversation on this very topic with his partner, an accomplice, if you will, and they are both searching hard.

They reach the border of the town, and casually enter.

He's here. He can feel it.

He – or rather, his partner – has known for a long time about what is coming. The end of existence, a void reaching closer and closer.

As he keeps walking towards the gates, he is greeted by the guards on duty.

"Ah! Good morning, Dan."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I think that's a good place to drop it.**_

 _ **Wow. It's been a long time! How is everyone? Anything new?**_

 **PLEASE HELP ME CHARA'S TRYING TO KILL M-**

 _ **So, nothing new then. Hello Dark.**_

 **Been a while, hasn't it?**

 _ **That it has, Chara. That it has.**_


	35. 2- Omega I - Extrasensory

_**Man, it's been way too long.**_

 _ **Anyway, onwards!**_

* * *

As he followed his friend, Omega knew there was something up. Being a failed experiment, he had many strange abilities, including the recently-developed ability to sense tension, and he knew that something was about to happen.

Having dropped the name "Alex", he felt like he had come to terms with himself. He didn't mind being called a freak, because he knew it was true, and it didn't affect him anymore.

He had also found the remains of the old lab he had come from. Long ago, he had destroyed it in his escape, and he had found some records of other experiments they had been doing.

The most interesting of those, as well as the most recent, was one to do with twin tigers, being noted to have strange powers of sorts, as well as being strange colours. They had been there for a few hours.

He didn't see them inside the facility when it went off, but he knew they had made it out alive, because he had seen them with his own eyes.

And there they were again, nearby, and he knew there was something else coming.

Something big.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Oh man, we're getting close to meeting a brand new character! I'm hyped about this, he's a cool guy with cooler powers.**_

 **I'm going to have to agree. I remember this guy, and he's pretty strong.**

 **I bet I can take him on.**

 _ **You can try, Chara. He has more darkness in him than you do.**_

 **HA! I don't believe you.**

…

 _ **Well there she goes.**_

 _ **Well. R.I.P. Dark Chara Dreemurr - ? – 2016. Got rekt by cross-dimensional Jason.**_

 _ **Well you've just spoiled his name, haven't you? Anyway… see you!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	36. 2- Jason I - Trees

…

 _ **Let's just get to the point.**_

* * *

Jason stood quietly by his trees.

He liked these trees, they belonged to him, and he was their protector. And he loved them with all his heart.

Recently, there was someone going around breaking his trees to bits, scratching away at the bark.

Maybe several someones.

It made him angry, to see his beloved trees defaced in such a manner. Oh, how it ground his gears. But he had no idea who it was, and, despite the temptation to look for them, he couldn't stand leaving his trees all alone. Not in a town where _they_ were.

There was someone there now, staring intently at the trees. There were some sort of sharp utensils on his back, almost like long knives, but not quite.

Then, the strange figure had the AUDACITY to touch the trees.

That was the last straw.

Jason drew his axe, and advanced towards the offender.

He had never lost a fight before.

And he wasn't about to start now.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Jason.**_

 _ **Jason NO.**_

 _ **JASON YOU ARE GOING TO DIE**_

 _ **RE-EVALUATE YOUR DECISIONS**_

 _ **NO**_

 _ **DON'T**_

 **Hey, what are you do-**

 _ **SHUT UP LET ME GRIEVE FOR JASON**_

… **Guess I'll be doing the outro then.**

 **Ender OUT!**


	37. 2- Battle II - Summoning

A moment before impact, Ender dodged clear of the axe, the blade whistling close past his head.

He couldn't quite explain how, but something inside him, an instinct, made him kick backwards away, followed by a reverse axe kick, sending the axe (…wow) flying from his opponent's grip.

Jason was on him in a second, slamming into Ender's exposed back. The latter was surprised by his opponent's strength, but it wasn't the most he'd seen. He was sent flying across the tree sanctuary, slamming into the white wall of a building within the trees. Up in a second, he effortlessly blocked the punch, wondering what exactly was wrong with this guy. With a well-placed kick, Jason reeled back, his face a mask of rage.

Ender saw his hands glow black for a second, then gone. The air went cold, as if something long asleep had been awakened, a dark creature, something from another world, another time, even. A vision went through Ender's mind: a huge dragon, black with white eyes, emanating dark waves of energy, pulsing darkly in the sky, the surroundings covered in a viscous black fluid.

There was a bright flash, and everything went white.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

* * *

 **Well that was some intense action.**

 **Alex has killed himself over the supposed loss of Jason-**

 _ **(I'M NOT DEAD FISHASS!)**_

 **He will not be missed.**

 **You do realise he's probably going to kill you for that, right?**

 **Please. He's locked in a-**

* * *

Please Stand By.

* * *

 _ **Well then. That's dealt with.**_

 **Can I do the outro?**

 _ **Eh, fine. Sure. Go ahead.**_

 **Actually, no. I don't really want to.**

 _ **Great.**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	38. 2- Ender VI - Invasion

_**Yes, I'm not dead. Now on with the story.**_

* * *

Ender snapped awake in a moment, aware of a sudden change in the atmosphere.

As his ever-aware purple eyes traced the ground around him, he caught a glimpse of something far-off, up in the clouds…

It was a hot-air balloon. Not anything special, normally.

But this balloon seemed sinister in some way, as if there was… there.

A black tendril snaked its way over the side, clinging onto the side.

Something pulled within Ender, a string, a power, something drawing him towards it. A sort of inner rage, towards something he never knew… or was there indeed some reason for this strange animosity?

He stood, looking around him for his weaponry. His sword was embedded in a wall a short distance away.

After retrieving it, he glanced over to his former opponent.

He was stunned, staring up at the sky, up into the black-coated balloon.

It was almost hypnotic.

Then the sky began to darken.

As he watched, a black segment leapt out of the balloon, slamming into the ground and expanding immediately.

A spike of black jumped towards Ender, causing him to black out for the second time in three minutes.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

* * *

 _ **And there we go.**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm actually not dead! I know, you're surprised. I am too, considering the fact that, while skiing, I slipped and fell on my face twice, and injured my back.**_

 **Dude, wow. We can't leave you alone for a minute, can we?**

 **You don't even need me there to get you injured.**

 _ **Ha ha, very funny guys.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, and I got Pesterchum for PC. I'm normally online at like 4-5pm GMT, but no later than 10pm GMT, because stuff. Usual handle is endersOverlord, but I also use darknessKamikaze (Ender), demidementedExomorph (Blaze), equibalancedKnowledge (Frost), and mechanicalRiptide (A cyborg version of myself).**_

 _ **And that's about it.**_

 **Bye.**

 **Goodbye.**

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	39. 2- Xena V - Dragon's Lullaby

_**Boom. Another one. I'm making up for the entirety of last year.**_

 _ **As well as not updating on the anniversary.**_

 _ **You're welcome.**_

Xena felt it before she saw it.

A darkness, almost suffocating, slowly stealing light and cheer, drowning them in inky black sorrow.

It wasn't exactly painful, but rather slowly maddening.

But she was still in pain, because of something strange.

Her hand.

 _ **Long ago, almost seven years prior…**_

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I've always been sure."

"Alright then…"

The two children pressed their bloodstained palms together.

And it was instant. A searing pain, arcing from their hands, up and up their arms, spilling into their heart. A flash of light, spiralling off into the black sky above.

It was terrifying.

And then it was gone.

 _ **Back in the present**_ …

Xena looked back on that moment fondly, staring at the mark on her hand. Something strange had been happening for a while now, but it had never hurt this bad since… then.

And now, there was a new addition to the mark. Spiralling black lines, arcing round and away. Climbing her arm like ivy.

And as it pained, they were growing.

There was a flash, and, for a moment, the scar showed an image of Ender, lying dead on the ground, a black, glowing hole through his stomach. His eyes, black pits, spilling the same liquid darkness.

 _Shadows,_ said a voice in her head.

She had never really noticed it before, but then she realised it had been there for a while, a second consciousness alongside her own. It wasn't particularly intrusive, rather familiar in fact.

She stopped thinking about that for a second.

And instead looked to the sky, and sang in an ancient language that she never knew she knew, and yet was sung as if she had spoken it forever.

 _Dragon's keep and silent wing,  
Shield of Fortune, Blade of Fear._

 _Silent notes of tongues long gone,  
My heart, it sings for all to hear._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And we have our first mention of a mysterious ancient language, and anyone who follows my exploits will know its name.**_

 **Oh, my. Those are lyrics that haven't reached my ears in a while…**

 **I have to admit, even though I can't understand a word, it makes me feel… peaceful.**

 _ **There's a first. But, for our readers, here's how to imagine what it sounds like:**_

 _ **Think opera mixed with smooth jazz, played by an orchestra of violin-flute hybrids, then put into words. Get the picture?**_

 _ **Anyway…**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	40. 2- Frost IV - Confusion

Frost sat to think for a second.

Something was happening, and he had no idea what it was.

Not knowing things made him frustrated, because he made it his business to know everything. It was a life goal.

And now, suddenly, there was darkness attacking everywhere, Ender was nowhere to be found, and Xena had suddenly started singing in an ancient language.

Blaze, on the other hand, was asleep as usual.

It wasn't very surprising.

So Frost opted to sit and examine this new threat, staring it down for an excessively long amount of time.

Screw it, this wasn't getting him any results.

He jumped out of the window, running towards what he assumed to be Ender's direction.

Of course, he was immediately assaulted by a black flamey monster and subsequently trapped in a black bubble.

With the last of his energy before his instinctive self-cryopreservation, he emitted a quiet psychic broadcast to all that were listening.

 _It's time._

Then the dark around him turned to silvery spikes, and then it was all blank, snowy white.

* * *

 _ **And now the Black Reckoning begins.**_

 _ **I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.**_

 **Hold on to your asses, this is getting to the substantially better part!**

 **I mean, it's still mostly terrible. I wouldn't exactly recommend it to anyone.**

 **I think it's a great story.**

 _ **SHUT UP!**_

 _ **I have to say that I'm slightly ashamed of these stories. It just always leaves me feeling that I could be writing better than this stuff. Hell, I have written things better than this stuff!**_

 _ **But I'm still proud of how far this story has gotten.**_

 _ **And next chapter will have LOTS of spoiler warnings, because according to my information, it's another Info chapter!**_

 _ **Anyway, that's done for now!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	41. Info II - SPOILERS x2 COMBO!

_**As I said, this is an INFO chapter, so there will probably be major spoilers. Let me see what's already been done…**_

 _ **Alright. That's workable.**_

 _ **Again, spoiler warning.**_

 _ **I'll give you five seconds to click away.**_

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

 _ **Still there?**_

 _ **Great.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

* * *

Ender will eventually become so powerful that, when using his final form without suppression, reality quite literally unravels around him.

Xena, Alex, and the Dark Master will have similar forms, albeit with differing abilities.

Alex (in this universe) is a skilled manipulator of the hyperfluid WAVE.

WAVE is a strange substance that defies all known laws of physics. It can be seen only if you look hard enough, or have gifted vision, and every object exudes it. It has a variety of colours, shapes, and intensities.

There are FOUR (4) versions of Alex who will make major appearances in the story, as well as stories of their own.

Zalgo has a big part in one of their stories.

Alex is, in this universe, technically a cyborg, due to having ONE (1) mechanical hand.

In the next book, we will meet an orphaned aquakinetic psychopath girl.

Book 40 will be a Homestuck crossover, which I have been planning.

There are many variations of shadow creatures.

And Jason has a strange affinity with both trees and darkness, being able to manipulate both to his will. However, at this current moment, he's not very good at it, and uses his physical strength to fight.

* * *

 _ **That's enough spoilers for now.**_

 _ **Nothing really relevant, currently.**_

 _ **I ran out of things to write.**_

 _ **Hmmm…**_

* * *

Ender and Xena have been inexorably linked for seven years, due to the Blood Pact they made. This pact is of the Protection stature, meaning one will always rush to the aid of the other in peril, and it is impossible to traditionally kill one without killing the other at the same time, unless special conditions are involved. These include: Mental destruction, hypnosis, mind-control, possession, suicide, killing one-another, or, in case of God-Tiered Players, Heroic or Just deaths.

* * *

 _ **There. Finally went over the details of a Blood Pact.**_

 **And then Xena ran away for seven years, never to be seen by anyone during that time, except for maybe some people on the mainland.**

 **And the WAVESPACE travellers.**

 **And Blaze.**

 **And-**

 _ **FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT UP!**_

* * *

One final fact: There will be seven (eight?) "hosts", all portrayed by this one guy typing stories online, because he has nothing better to do than argue with himself hilariously.

* * *

 _ **…**_

 _That's not very nice…_

 _ **YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE HERE YET GO AWAY**_

 _ **ANYWAY**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	42. 2- Sonake I - Contract with You

_**I'm on a roll!**_

Sonake hovered up, watching the procession from a distance.

This scenario seemed new, interesting, and overall, hilarious.

He allowed himself to chuckle slightly, despite the fact that this was no laughing matter. After all, this was the creature that would eventually attempt to devour the universe.

Now, Sonake didn't especially care for the universe as a whole, but there was something preventing him from allowing its ultimate destruction.

Alright, multiple somethings.

First, he still had a shred of dignity left from back before he went Corrupt. He had pretty much shaken off the darkness by now, but it was still there, in the back of his mind. His old instincts wouldn't let him let the universe go to waste. It was in his blood.

Second…

Well, everyone has that one person they want to keep with them. It's just a matter of who it is, and where.

And she was hiding away, somewhere far from here, lost in the darkness.

He turned back to the city, and a familiar figure rose up, and flew cautiously towards him.

After short formalities, the discussion began.

"So, why are you here? I thought you were meant to be dead."

"Oh, nothing much. Felt a familiar power nearby, came to see."

"Right. You know I haven't forgiven you yet, right?"

"And I have no right to be forgiven yet."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Why?"

"Because, if you don't, _they_ will kill your little girlfriend."

 _ **OOOH BOI**_

 **That's a low blow.**

 **Not even I would pull something like that.**

 _ **He's definitely listening now.**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


	43. 2- Conner II - Black

"If you don't, _they_ will kill your little girlfriend."

Conner froze, fully shocked. He didn't think anyone knew about her. At least, not yet.

"Surprised? Don't be. I've seen the way you look at her. It's hardly a secret."

Defeated, Conner shrugged. He had nothing better to do than humour his request, even though he was threatening his love interest.

"Alright. Consider me baited. What do you want me to do?"

"Simple. I want you to kill Ender."

"…"

"I'm joking. I need you to deliver THIS."

Sonake pulls a pale yellow stone from around his neck. It was light, shining like the sun, with a heart of flame.

But it was twisted, somehow, dark and evil. He somehow didn't want to touch it.

"Yours will be important too. Make sure they get to him fine."

Conner slowly pulled his stone from around his neck. It was the same shining colour, but more intense, and with less of a dark shade.

"You seem so sure that I'll do this for you. Why?"

Sonake chuckled, as if the fact seemed obvious.

"Because I know that you wouldn't deny your old friend his dying wish."

And then he vanished in a flash, gone, leaving the stone in Conner's hands, deciding the fate to be played.


	44. 2- Sonake II - Time comes for us all

As he glided away, Sonake felt something change inside him.

Something lost, something gained.

Something extremely familiar.

He turned and sped towards a cave in the mountainside.

A short while later, he flew back out, visibly paler and darker, with silvery-red marks along his hands and chest.

He knew there was nowhere else to go.

So he flew to the forest, and hid himself within the trees, awaiting his target.

And then they appeared.

A short girl, with long, black hair, and a single pink streak, walked alone through the forest. If he didn't know better, he'd have attacked her.

That would have been a mistake. She was stronger than he was, because she learned from only the best.

He dropped silently behind her, somehow still catching her attention.

Her eyes were strange, black with strange pink symbols orbiting through as if alive.

Without a word, he handed her the staff he had carried with him.

"Thank you."

"Save us all, for all of us."

"I'm not doing this for you."

"I know."

And, without waiting for a response, he soared away.

 _ **I feel like Sonake is the ProtoMan of this series. His end goals are still mysterious.**_

 _ **Also, I just finished Pokémon Moon, and cried for like a minute.**_ __

 _ **I like being here. It makes me feel happier.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Ender OUT!**_


End file.
